


"Friends"

by Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Cum chums, Destiel - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, M/M, fuck buddies, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin
Summary: For it to have grown into what they have now, it had to have started somewhere and being ‘friends’ was really how it all began. It wasn't as innocent as all that though, not exactly; fuck buddies, friends with benefits, cum chums, call it whatever the hell you want. They both had needs and they both met those needs, one way or another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble/ musings on the season 12 premiere "Keep Calm and Carry On". Cross-posted to a blog i help run -- cockslutwinchesters.tumblr.com  
> Drop by and say hi sometime ;)

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Dean shouted, rushing into the room when he saw his mom holding a gun on Cas. “He's a friend!”

The word instantly conjures up so many images in his head...friend. Because they really are much more than that by now,  aren't they? They've been through Hell and high water together, literally, and it has brought them impossibly close, in ways Dean could never have imagined.

But for it to have grown into what they have now, it had to have started somewhere and being ‘friends’ was really how it all began. It wasn't as innocent as all that though, not exactly; fuck buddies, friends with benefits, cum chums, call it whatever the hell you want. They both had needs and they both met those needs -- sometimes it was more than once a day, sometimes it was in a bathroom stall in the pisser of a crowded bar, sometimes it was in the back seat of the Impala in the parking lot of an abandoned roadside rest-stop.

But no matter where it was, it always felt incredible. Dean loved the way Cas took him apart nice and slow, eating out his ass until he was a trembling, sobbing mess.  Most times though he craved a rougher hand, needed Cas to just fuckin drill him right into the mattress hard enough to rattle the headboard and crack the plaster on the walls until they were both breathless and covered in sweat and each other's release.

Dean wasn't really sure where the “just friends” gained the welcome gravity of “more than just friends”, but it didn't really matter, not when the sex was better than ever. It was kind of embarrassing, though, looking into the back seat of the Impala with fond memories of straddling Cas’ lap there and riding him senseless when on the other side of the damn car his mom was probably thinking the same fucking thing about his dad. Talk about awkward, Jesus. He might never be able to see that seat the same way again.

  
But glancing away and finding Cas’ deep blue eyes giving him ‘the look’ from across the garage, that deep telling stare that only spoke of heavy desire and urgent need, had all of Dean's reservations flying right out the goddamn window. When they had time, after Dean found Sam and got things settled again, that soft, supple leather on the bench seat was going to feel so damn nice under his back. 


End file.
